Minecraft daily w mitch
by minecrafter12312
Summary: my daily w Mitch
1. Chapter 1

**What happens if Mitch gets sick and flame has no way to help him will he die? part 4 soon**

* * *

**Mitch p.o.v**

(it was mid June me and flame were siting watching a movie and then she called Jerome and he came over with Bailey and she was so happy she waged her tail and jumped on top of Me and i started to laugh and flame just smiled and giggled)

Flame: *giggles* you to stop fooling around and watch the movie

Bailey: woof arf (translation: okay okay)

Mitch: wow bailey calm down girl your way to hyper

Bailey: woof... (translation: well okay...)

Jerome: im never dog siting for you doods again she is to energetic!

* * *

**_Omg this part sad :'( - true_**

* * *

**Flame P.O.V **

(it was early July when Mitch got real sick and barely got out of his room to hunt i was realy worried about him)

Me: Mitch wake up *shakes Mitch* MITCH! MITCH WAKE UP

(i knew then to call the hospital and Jerome, sky, Ssundee, Bodil

and epic)

Doctor: you can see him now

Me: ok thank you

*i walk in to see Mitch laying in the bed staring at the ceiling*

Me: M- Mitch are you awake?

Mitch: *softly* y-yea im awake

all except Flame (me): Mitch!

Ssundee: Mich your awake!

Mitch: yes but im barely alive and because of the Herobrine spark im almost sure to...

Me: to... what

Mitch: d-die

Me: *tears start to roll down cheek* wh- why wahhhhhhhhhhh

Mitch: in atleast a couple days

Jerome: dood thats awful

Mitch: or...TOMORROW...

* * *

well part 4 soon ps: a herobrine spark is were the player is shure to die the next day only love will break it. also the characters are minecraft character not human ppl. bai - minecrafter

ps: i am a girl!


	2. Chapter 2

What if... lol idk

* * *

Flame bursts into tears*

*The next week*

* * *

Flame P.O.V

(Mitch was no longer sick he was better and now herobrine was after us if herobrine came near me Mitch was always there)

Mitch: Herobrine go away *swings sword at herobrine

Herobrine: come at me bro! *dodges sword*

*Herobrine disappears*

Mitch: flame are you ok!?

Me: yea im fine but ur beading

mitch: oh *notices the cut on his head*

Flame: here let me help *wraps a bandage around Mitch's head*

Mitch: thanks

Me: no problem

(over to Jerome and Epic)

Epic: Jerome how did we get in the hunger games!?

Jerome: I have no idea

Girl: hello!? any one here

*Jerome and epic see a girl walk out of the forest*

Girl: oh Hello there :D Plz Dont hurt meh i dont have anything

Epic: w-we wont dont worry

Jerome: whats ur name im Jerome this is epic my friend

Girl: im Amelia

Both: nice to meet you!

(with Mitch and Flame ps when a character named me comes up its rly Flame)

Weel now in hg its all of us me amelia epic Mitch and Jerome vs sky TruMU Deadlox Kermit and Ssundee

D-match has started and im down to 2 hearts every 1 else has full health

as a tribute falls its no me Mitch and epic are alive And so are sky Deadlox and Kermit

well lets go 1/2 a heart!

Me: auhg 1/ a heart u guys

Mitch: stay behind me Flame

Epic: help mee

Mitch and flame shoot sky with a bow*

Now it i me n Mitch Vs Sky

As Mitch and flame battle

*Mitch Slashes sword through Sky's stomach leaving him with only 4 hearts*

Sky: heh *laughs*

Sky drinks a potion and gets 10 hearts again*

Mitch: oh god were screwed

Mitch: flame you need to run i will find you after if i die take my sword

Me: NO I WONT LEAVE YOU!

Mitch: flame ill survive trust me

Me: o-o-okay ill go

*flame runs of and mitch n sky battle*

Flame P.O.V

*Wow i cant believe this

a cannon fires and I scream and runs to spawn to see who won their battle*

Me: Mitch! are you here*

I hear no one then i see on the wall tribute fallen... Mitch district 11

No...*

Me: sky come fight me u bastard *she screems while tears flow from her eye*

Sky: hehe okay u asked for it

*sky jumps out of a tree and lands right nex to flame*

Sky: you gonna die now u brat

*i stab sky thought his chest leaving him with 1 heart then BOOM*

Skys dead body fall to the ground*

I run over to mitch who is coughing*

Me: Mitch im so so sry i let this happen D':

*as she cries she doesent notice him rising to the sky then he floats down alive and then she knows that he has been blessed by notch himself*

Me: thank you notch


	3. Chapter 3

Well part 3 every 1 who was in the first video of my series is in this 1

* * *

Flame P.O.V

(Well here we go another hunger games)

Me: Fight for honorr

Epic: fight for benja

Mitch: Fight for bacca

Jerome: in benja we trust

Mitch: in bacca we Believe

Me: We honor the benja and the bacca

Epic: the Mitch and the jerome

Jerome: we are half-heart warriors the unnoticed assassins

All: but most of all we are the benja bacca's!

* * *

Mitch: lets go me and...

Jerome: Me and Mitch will go to the moutains u guys go to th forest and we all meet at bacca tree

Epic: ok flame lets go

Me: fine

(Flame and epic go in the forest)

Me: ok so i have a axe

Me: i also have a budder apple some pants a iron ingot and a budder boobplate

Epic: cool i have a diamond and some Gold pants and a cake

*a cannon goes off*

Me: ahhh

Epic: ha ha ha ha

*they run to bacca tree and dont see mitch or jerome*

*then mitch sneaks up behind her and taps her shoulder then she screams and throws the axe at him and it hits him in the shoulder then sees that she hit mitch ane starts to cry and mitch hugs her and she cries even more*

Me: MITCH oh god im soo sorry

Mitch: i-its ok i didnt mean to worry you or scare you

Epic and jerome; ha ha ha ha ha ha

Mitch: wtf are u to laughing at

Jerome: you should have seen your face when the cannon shot

Epic: yea flame screamed

Me: cam we switch ppl i wana be with mitch

Mitch: *blushes* o-ok

Jerome and epic: oooooooooooooo

Flame and Mitch: -_- shut it

(with flame and Mitch)

(as d match starts)

Epic: What are we gona do?

Me: Me and mitch vs you 2

Jerome: o-okay

me: epic ready to die

Epic: no

*Mitch charges at epic sword pointed at him*

Epic: ahhh

*epis stabs sword through mitch leaving him with 1/2 a heart*

Me: epic! you are gonna pay for hurrting mitch

Epic: im sorry eekk

*as Flame chases epic epis stops becaus he realizes mitch is infront of him and holds out his sword and runs forward killing mitch*

Mitch: O_O

Me: Mitch NO

me: Epic you killed him! the only one i loved now dead and its your fault now im gona kill you

As she kills epic she goes and commits suicide to join the one she loves


End file.
